otome_gamesfandomcom-20200222-history
Takiko Okuda
Takiko Okuda (奧田 多喜子, Okuda Takiko), is one of the main characters of Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko. She is the Priestess of Genbu within the series, and she is the heroine of the original Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden manga. Mariko's rival for Uruki in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden: Kagami no Miko. Appearance Takiko stands for 154 cm. She has black, waist-length hair, which is respectively ornamented by a ribbon in the back. As a traditional Japanese girl, she wears purple hakama that are tied using a red obi, and her kimono is either white, purple, light yellow, orange, or pink. She has rather brown-yellow eyes instead of dark brown; but, this isn't obvious, because her hair is dark. Below the hakama, she wears black boots. Personality Takiko is a very bold, strong, selfless, and independent girl. Primarily raised by her mother, she feels resent towards her father because he left them alone. Yet, her lack of parental pavement doesn't affect her behavior around other people. Despite the coldness, and suffering she has experienced the majority of her life, she is rather carefree, and flamboyant; and bright. Curious in nature, she never withdrawing the chance to learn something new. Whether it be good, or bad. She is also a very kind-hearted person. With all of the sorrow, and negative emotions she felt during her childhood, Takiko successfully gathers all the warriors, understands them, and comforts them. The same thing is applied to outsider as well. Takiko is very kind to outsiders. She is patient, and compassionate, athough having an erroneous temper. But, she might at times carelessly misplace her trust, and thus suffer later consequences. Above all, Takiko is a very down-to-earth person. She thinks that being with the people or being in the places where she is not wanted or needed is a waste of time. And doesn't over-react when the situation turns upside-down. For a heroine, she is also slow. Particularly when it comes to emotions. But, she is also steadfast, serious, and has rigid commitment to things. Takiko is very passionate about her role as the priestess, and never has she been seen to break a promise she's made. Empathetic in regard to the suffering citizens, Takiko chooses to believe in the legend, and embarks on the perilous, uncertain journey, especially when everyone shuns her. Abilities Physical strength: Amongst the Priestesses, Takiko is the only Priestess to be known as the strongest Priestess, when it come to physical strength. She is trained in military, and she is a terrific Naginata fighter. Mental Capacity: It is known in Fushigi Yuugi Genbu Kaiden that aside from being a physically strong girl, she is known to have a strong mental capacity as well. Regardless of the opponent, she refuses to lose. And she is capable of defending herself from school bullies. Perception: Takiko has a remarkable perception skill History Mariko was trying to find Takumi when she meet Takiko for the first time. Not much that has been revealed about Takiko in the game. But, she is the Priestess of Genbu and she was on her journey, searching for her 4 remaining celestial warriors ''-Hatsui, Namame, Inami, and Urumiya-'' alongside Uruki, Tomite, and Hikitsu when she help Mariko. In the manga, more of her past was revealed. She is the daughter of Einosuke Okuda, the translator of the Universe of the Four Gods. She was going to throw the book away, when she was enveloped by a silver light and sucked into the book. She was then murdered by her father after she has summon Genbu, because he wants to save her from getting devoured. With Einosuke also do a suicide as he kill her. Takiko also make a cameo in Suzaku Ibun. However, her role was reduced and she is only mentioned as the priestess who helps saving Hokkan 200 years prior to the start of the game. Plot 'Kagami no Miko' Song(s) Gondola no Uta, by Satsuki Yukino Trivia * Although this hasn't been proven, it is speculated that after her death, Genbu follow her to the real world. As it was revealed in Fushigi Yuugi that Genbu Grotto was created because someone has brought a deity to the real world and it is located in the same location where the Okuda murder happened. Category:Supporting Characters Category:Priestess Category:Main Characters Category:Rivals Category:Humans Category:Heroines Category:Stub Category:Time Travelers Category:Minor Characters